Nothing will ever be the same - Secret Santa Gift
by Nhelio
Summary: Hey, this is my Secret Santa Gift for @laprasunnie I hope you'll like it and won't mind my lack of talent for summaries! It's the night of Christmas and Inazuma Japan's players are close to their 18 yo, last year, nothing will ever be the same and it's time for two of us to change their worlds forever


Hey, Keira, this is your SS gift, I hope you'll like it !  
Merry Christmas anyway !

* * *

"Merry Christmas !"

The scream echoed for a few seconds as all the team had shout together. Hiroto had a bright smile as it was the first Christmas he spent with more than just his few friends of the orphanage. The first he spent happily, Midorikawa, Fusuuke or Nagumo were not wearing, not at all. It was just that starting a new year was not something that they wanted to celebrate. Midorikawa gave him a punch in the shoulder with a slight laugh.  
"Hey, stay with us Hiroto !"  
His friend smiled at him, apologizing in the meantime.  
"Sorry, I was thinking at something else, don't worry, I'll try to be less distracted !"  
The green haired boy had another smile while he disappeared between their teammates, looking for food perhaps.

The place next to him didn't stay free for so long as Endo sat, or let himself fall in the sofa to be more correct, next to him.  
"Hey Hiroto, do you like it, being with the team? We're kind of family, don't you think so?" Endo talked with his happy voice, as always, but with a sweet and calm tone, as if he was not that excited, just pleased to be here with all of his friends.  
The orphan smiled at him with a sweet smile.  
"Yes, kinda." He had no family, it was a fact he couldn't deny. But with the years, Inazuma Japan had become something more than just a football team for a tournament, they kept playing together and were actually between fifteen and eighteen years old.  
"It's the last year right, things would never be the same after tonight right ?" Hiroto had a melancholic tone as he looked at Endo with a slight, and faked, smile on the lips. His captain nodded without a word, sighting a few seconds.  
"Yes, maybe it is, but all those years, they were cool, weren't they ?"  
Despite the sadness in his voice, the young boy with a bandana was still the same, always seeing the bright side of events. Maybe that's why the player of the comets liked him that much, too much perhaps. Even at their youngest ages, he always felt something like a crush of admiration toward this goalkeeper who was shining like the sun.

"Hey, Hiroto, are you okay? You look like you are somewhere else."  
Kiyama blinked a few, looking up to his friend.  
"Oh hum yes! Sorry! I was just thinking about ..." You, that's why he wanted to say but how? How could he say that he loves him? "About something."  
He sighed from relief, he was hoping that Endo would not note his hesitation.  
"Are you sure that you are okay? If you need to talk about something, whatever it is, I'm here you know?"  
The orphan sighed again, he was such a jerk sometimes, but especially when he hoped, as now.  
"No, really, it's nothing! Nothing that matters at least.

Anyway, I need to breathe a bit, I'll go outside for a few minutes."  
The team leader nodded with a slight smile, he was a little bit worried about his friend.  
"Do you want me to go with you ?"  
Hiroto gazed at him a few seconds, thinking.  
"No, I won't disturb you with this, stay with the other, I'll be ok, don't worry. It's cold outside anyway."  
The goalkeeper smiled again, with this smile too bright that Kiyama loved. He closed his eyes, his heart was beating too fast right now.  
"It's not a problem, I'm with you, and I'll stay with you as long as you are not that fine." Endo took a more serious voice, to finish his sentence.  
"If you want to be alone, I can understand too, but if you need someone, I'll be here."  
The ace-striker shrugged his shoulders, his captain had too much will for his tiredness.  
"You can come with me if you want, Endo."  
He left his couch, taking Endo's hand to help him to stand up with a smile before feeling the biting of the cold on his naked arms.

It was a starry night, with no clouds to hide the bright moon, a perfect night to Kiyama's mind.  
"I would have liked to see the snow this winter."  
Both boys sat down in the grass, watching for comets.  
"I have to admit that I prefer this kind of sky all those stars, it's just magic. Don't you think so ?"  
The captain of the team took his time to think as Kiyama was rubbing his arms, he wished he had taken something, whatever it is, even the ugly and itchy pullover Midorikawa gave him a few hours ago was looking perfect for him right now.  
"I don't know, a snowy Christmas, it's like the dream of a whole childhood to me." As he noted that his friend was dying from the cold, he smiled at him and tapped his knees.  
"Hey, go in my arms, you're freezing! I'll keep you warm."  
Kiyama flushed and bit his lips with an awkward grin.  
"Are you sure that I can ?"  
Being hold in Endo's arm, by Endo. It sounds like a dream to him, and the bright smile of his crush, then his demand. His heart was almost hurting. How could this little thing beat that fast? Endo chuckled a little when he told him yes. He moved to be sitting cross-legged and patted his knee again.  
"Come here Kiyama!"  
Hiroto stood up to move where Endo told him, his cheeks becoming red when he called him by his first name.  
He shivered for something else than the cold when he felt the hands of the one he loved against his arm, holding him closer to his body.

"There are so many stars in the sky, but the brightest one fell into my arms."  
Endo talked down, muttered, against Hiroto's ear, and the boy who had fallen from his stars felt his heart beating way too fast. He stuttered as only answer, he was pretty sure that he was red enough to shine in the dark after this.  
The boy with a bandana giggled a bit, smiling like a kid in love.  
"You are way too cute Kiyama !"  
He kissed his hot cheek with his bright smile, paying no attention at the embarrassment of his crush who was dying on his arms.

"Endo! Stop it!"  
It was the only thing that Kiyama managed to say between two naive strange noises, his heart was beating way too fast to his safety, he felt like he was going to explode soon if he did not stop his acts.  
"Hum? You really want me to stop? But, I thought..." He stopped himself. "Nothing. I'm sorry, Hiroto."  
The ginger-haired boy gasped almost painfully.  
"You thought ?"  
Endo closed his eyes to mumble.  
"I thought you loved me. But I was wrong, I'm sorry."  
Okay. It was way too much for Hiroto's heart, feeling it beating that fast was really hurting.  
"No, you are wrong Endo. I do love you."  
He turned his body to face Endo and looked him in the eyes to repeat.  
"I love you Mamoru."  
And his heart exploded in his chest like a hundred shooting stars shining too bright when he felt Endo's lips against his own.  
The boys shared a long and passionate kiss, then a second, and a third.

Forehead against forehead, they were slowly recovering from the kisses when Hiroto mumbled a few words.  
"Kissing you under a starry sky, it's like the dream of a whole childhood to me you know ?"

And he kissed him again, under this magic sky full of stars, living a dream too beautiful to be real.

"I know, and I love you Kiyama."  
The goalkeeper would not admit it but kissing him was a dream for him too, he fell in love so long ago that I had stopped hoping before this night.  
"Things won't be the same after tonight right ?"  
Endo looked at him with a slight and happy smile on the lips, it was Hiroto's words a half hour ago  
"Especially if you accept to start dating with me, Mamoru."

And the yes of the goalkeeper sealed the promise between the two of them and they both knew that their worlds would never be the same after this night.


End file.
